tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Strength
Strength is a song from the tenth season. Lyrics :You've got to have strength, strength to make the wheels go round. :Strength, strength to get things on the ground. :You've got to have strength, strength to get you to the top. :Strength will keep you going when you want to stop. :You'll go that extra mile when you're hauling freight. :Or go a little faster when you might be late. :And if there's heavy metal lying on the line, :Diesel 10's so strong, he'll clear it every time. :You've got to have strength, strength to make the wheels go round. :Strength, strength to get things on the ground. :You've got to have strength, strength to get you to the top. :Strength will keep you going when you want to stop. :You'll give that little extra when the going's tough. :Strength will keep you puffing when you've had enough. :Just remember as your speeding down the track. :Strength will only takes you there, it takes you back. :(Instrumental break) :You've got to have strength, strength to make the wheels go round. :Strength, strength to get things on the ground. :You've got to have strength, strength to get you to the top. :Strength will keep you going when you want to stop. :You've got to have strength, strength to make the wheels go round. :Strength, strength to get things on the ground. :You've got to have strength, strength to get you to the top. :Strength will keep you going when you want to stop. :You've got to have strength, strength to make the wheels go round. :Strength, strength to get things on the ground. :You've got to have strength, strength to get you to the top. :Strength will keep you going when you want to stop. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Diesel 10 * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * The Storyteller Episodes * Emily's New Route * Thomas Gets It Right * Calling All Engines! * Percy and the Oil Painting * Thomas and the Toy Shop * Rheneas and the Dinosaur * Thomas and the New Engine * Skarloey the Brave * Saving Edward * Thomas and the Golden Eagle * Thomas' Tricky Tree * It's Good to be Gordon * Edward Strikes Out * Duncan's Bluff * James the Second Best Learning Segments * Helping One Another * Right Sized Engine for the Job Deleted Scenes * Percy and the Funfair - A deleted scene of Henry going over a bridge. * Edward Strikes Out - A deleted close-up of Rocky. * Unknown: # Henry, Gordon and James passing each other. In other languages Trivia * In the shot of Harvey moving the branch in Thomas Gets It Right, his face is edited from happy to struggling face. Home Media Releases UK * Songs from Sodor US * Thomas and the Treasure JP * Song and Story: Let's Sing a Song Gallery File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle31.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle32.png File:Thomas'DayOff1.png File:CallingAllEngines!47.png File:LearningSegments28.jpg File:RheneasandtheDinosaur68.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur69.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting4.png File:EdwardStrikesOut69.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting1.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting2.png File:Duncan'sBluff4.png File:Duncan'sBluff5.png File:Duncan'sBluff2.png File:JamestheSecondBest1.png File:SkarloeytheBrave3.png File:SkarloeytheBrave4.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree1.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree2.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop1.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop2.png File:SavingEdward39.png File:SavingEdward40.png File:EdwardStrikesOut79.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop45.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop46.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop47.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop48.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon33.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle14.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle15.png File:Emily'sNewRoute21.jpg File:EdwardStrikesOut74.png File:CallingAllEngines!288.png Video File:Thomas & Friends Strength File:Strength - Extended Music Video Category:Songs